These types of devices are widely known. Since light emitting diode chips can emit light in various colors, the devices can be used to emit multicolored light. Furthermore, since the light emitting diodes are arranged together in the same reflector, the device remains relatively small despite the multicolored nature of the light emitted.
However, the light yield of the known devices remains below the total light yields of the individual light emitting diode chips.